The Most Slytherin of All
by Maharet
Summary: Harry Potter comes up with a plan to seduce his Potions Master. Slash. Maybe you can call it Fluff...


Disclaimer: I don't own them, J.K. Rowling does. Sure I'd love to have Snape as my... ah well. A writer could dream...

Description: Little fluff, nothing serious, no sex scene. Maybe if you wish...

And I would like to thank my wonderful beta, Pottergirl for beataing this story. :)

The Most Slytherin of All

Harry Potter, the 20 year old DADA teacher, had a very big problem.

It was winter, cold and dark, and he was in love with one of his fellow professors. But, like so many times in the past, he had a plan. A great plan, a sneaky plan he could pull off. A very sneaky plan that would put Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house, in shame.

Harry was sitting in his favorite armchair near the merrily crackling fire, huge book forgotten in his lap. He was thinking of Severus Snape. Again.

These strange feelings started maybe at the end of fourth year when he realized that Snape in fact was a spy for Dumbledore. And when he was stuck with the Dursleys that summer he had the time to think about all of that. The death of Cedric was still fresh then and he was really not in any kind of romantic mood. It didn't start till his seventh year, but he thought everything over. That Snape was on their side, and that's why he had to maintain his facade as the horrid Potions Master who hated all Gryffindors and of course, most of all Harry Potter, the wonder boy.

Harry found out then that Snape was not so bad. Of course he didn't have to like the man, but he was no enemy, and that was the only thing Harry needed to know. But after some time when he saw the man time after time playing with painful death by the hand of Voldemort for information on Death Eater attacks, he came to respect the man and even to feel a little bit of affection for him.

But love came in his seventh year when not able to sleep he tried to study and accidentally glanced at the Marauder's map. Two little dots were moving in the Forbidden Forest, close to the Castle. The names were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

Harry didn't think, he grabbed his cloak and exiting trough the seventh years' boys room's window with his Firebolt, headed for the two men in the forest.

Harry stroked soft patterns on his book as he stared at the fire. Yes, he arrived on time to save Snape... Severus. The man was found out and Lucius was to carry out his Lord's orders. He was to be killed on Dumbledore's doorstep.

It didn't happen. Lucius handed a dazed Snape over to Harry and asked for silence of his actions. He didn't want to kill his once close friend. He left in a minute, leaving Harry alone in the Forbidden Forest with Severus. He stood there for a moment, trying to take in all that happened. The memory of carrying the soft, too-thin body in his arms was still present, he remembered every small detail from the smell of the other man's sweat to how cold the man's cheek was, how utterly still he seemed, how small, how utterly fragile, nearly transparent. And he remembered how exactly horrible the wail was as he accidentally touched the left arm where the mark used to be. Harry had to stop the broom to look at the damaged arm, slowly peeling away the arm of the worn, black robes that seemed to be sticky with some warm, thick substance, to see... It was magic similar to fire, the soft, white skin that held the horrible mark was now all angry red and purple and black, oozing blood, all burnt with this strange magic from inside-out. It was horrible. It was unbearable. He clenched his teeth, trying not to vomit.

He had flown all the way to the infirmary, where he had to hand over the soft, cold body and wasn't allowed to stay.

Harry burrowed deeper into his chair. He remembered the next days. They were spent in cold fear. Snape went into a coma. Madame Pomfrey wasn't too sure that he would live it trough. Harry visited him every day once Dumbledore would let him. Harry held the man's limp right hand and talked to him about how the students were getting away with every potions mishap.

That did it, Harry thought fondly. Severus woke up three days later, his usual snarky self. He wished (demanded) to be instantly released from the infirmary.

That was the Severus they knew, all right. It took him no time to get rid of Poppy and get back to his dearly loved dungeon.

The first time Harry came to see him Severus nearly closed the door in his face. If it wasn't for Harry's foot in the crack of the door he would have. But after five seconds of shouting he let the boy in.

Harry did not ask for thank you's, Snape did not give them... At least not in words. It was the first time they talked for hours without any shouting matches. The man was still tired, more tired because the classes he stubbornly taught against Poppy's advice. But Harry had seen the lightening of the dark lines drawn by tension on his face. The Potions Master seemed to be at peace. And that was strange indeed, but very endearing in Harry's opinion.

And after that things were easier. Snape accepted his as an intelligent young man, not an irritating adult. Harry had the feeling that Snape secretly felt flattered that Harry cared so much about him. But he wasn't entirely sure.

Since then their relationship was something akin to friendship, but not quite. Snape would never stoop so low to call Harry Potter his friend, but they knew that they can trust each other. They even talked in evenings once or twice in a week. It was good, wasn't it?

He stroked the book and looked down at the cover. Love Potions.

No, of course it wouldn't do. He was not winning over the man of his dreams with a potion. It was... not real. And of course the man was a Potions Master, he would find out... So Harry came up with a great plan.

He pulled out a parchment and started to write. He would need candles, a good, old wine, soft music, maybe jazz... satin sheets, some nice clothes and he will have to order a great meal... After he asked Severus and found out his favorites...

Severus Snape was happily working in his workroom. Poppy asked him for some sleep potion, and he was happy to help. Although he would never admit it, he really enjoyed simple potions. Not so much work, only stirring. He could get lost in his thoughts more often. He enjoyed soft brewing, soft, warm steam coming from the cauldron, the smell of herbs calming his senses after the teaching.

That's when the knock came.

"What?" He barked, already irritated with the intruder.

The door opened to reveal Harry Potter, youngest professor in the history of Hoghwarts. he was a little bit timid, something unusual for him. Harry Potter had been his friend for sometime.

He sighed and covered the cauldron and left it to boil.

"What do you want?" He made an elegant gesture for harry to sit and he himself sat in his favorite chair, softly folding up his hands.

"I..." The boy blushed. Severus got curious. "I need a favor."

"Really, Harry. A favor? What kind of favor do you need?"

Harry blushed even more. Snape did not notice the glittering eyes. He was hooked.

"Really. What is so embarrassing for Harry Potter to ask?"

"I need you to help me..." Harry faked a deeper shade of red.

"Yes, yes, I know that." Severus said impatiently. He was gonna find out if it was the last thing he did. Harry Potter blushing over a favor, it was too good a chance to miss. It would give him something to taunt the young man for ages. "So? What can I do for you, Mr Potter?"

"You know... There is somebody I like... And I want to make a good impression on this... somebody."

"Indeed... And what can I do to help you? You surely don't mean a love potion?" Severus was a little baffled. Surely Harry wasn't that dumb.

"Of... of course not, Severus! I just need help... I mean... I just don't want to be a total prat the whole time, you know." He blushed for real this time.

"And how... can I help you, Harry?" He asked the umpteenth time.

"Well... "He snaked a glance at the man's face. Yes, he was ready. "Would you like to dine with me sometime in this week?"

"What?! Why in the hell would you want me to dine with you? And, if I might point it out, how in the hell would it help you to get noticed by this… this woman?"

"Apart from that you are a... friend, well... you kind of... are like *him*. You know... Intelligent, collected, a little bit strict and such..." He blushed once more. He wondered if he should have made the blush permanent. Hermione had this strange pink and red powder and he could have snatched some the last time he had been at her and Ron's home… Well, too late to think about it now…

"Him." Harry liked boys. Severus stared at the young man as if he had grown another head. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived liked boys. Men. He felt something fluttering in his stomach. "You mean...?"

"Yes. I like boys, Severus. I hope it is not a problem." He asked him, but he already knew the answer.

"Of course not. You know damn well that I prefer men over women anytime." Severus snapped a little harder than he intended. He winced and quickly looked over Harry, who in turn didn't seem to have noticed it. Sheer luck, that was it. Harry seemed to be glowing with happyness, eyes far away.

"Good! Than will you dine with me?" Harry did notice the hardness of the voice. And it meant that Snape in reality was interested. In him. In Harry Potter. And said Harry was happy.

"Well..." Severus felt that it was a no-win situation... Why should the boy ask for his help when he had... "Why don't you ask your godfather to help you? He is more of a charmer than I ever was, no matter how humiliating it is to admit it." He snapped, hoping that the boy would offer a good reason so he can agree without of the doubt.

Harry had to think quick... He held up his fingers and started counting.

"First, Sirius is with Moony and he... is occupied... you know. And second, you are more like *him* and you could help me more than Sirius, you can tell me what to do, what you like."

Severus frowned. He looked at the boy's hopeful eyes. He could never deny him the help he asked for. But it really hurt him. He not only found out that the boy liked boys too, but that he was already taken. The greatest happiness and greatest sorrow at the same time. But what really bothered him was that Harry said that the man he loved was like Severus. It really hurt to know that he was just used as a substitute. He sighed. If he refused, Harry would be very unhappy. And he couldn't do that to him. He sighed again.

"All right. When?" he asked sorrowfully.

"Tomorrow. If it is all right with you?" And the damned boy had the guts to blush and lower his eyelashes like an innocent little schoolgirl.

"Saturday?" Severus asked with approaching gloom in his voice.

"Yes."

"Good. Anything I have to keep in mind?"

"I will order the meal tomorrow... Do you wish for something special?"

"I don't think so. The house elves know my favorites, if you wish."

Harry's eyes lit up. Perfect! He didn't miss the sadness that crept into the other man's eyes. He will be all the more happy when he will be told the truth.

"All right. Then you could come by around eight..."

"Very well. I'll see you then."

Harry nodded and left the room. Severus needed a little time to think. He could take a hint.

Harry whistled a soft tune as he perfected everything. He was out of his robes. He wore the black leather pants Sirius gave him for his birthday and the green silk shirt he bought today in Diagon alley. He turned on the soft jazz music and waited for Severus to arrive.

The man arrived in all his black glory. He had his best robes on, and was quite flattered by Harry's change of clothing. But of course he did not say so. He felt very uncomfortable, but he didn't show it.

"You didn't have to dress up for me, Harry." He said, deep voice, like satin, mending in the music perfectly.

"I wanted to. And of course you can say if you like it. I'm sure if you do, he will like it as well." He stated happily.

Severus ground his teeth together. He hated to be a substitute. he really, really hated it. He wished that Harry would have noticed him, instead of this... this somebody. He let out the air he had been holding in.

"I think you are rather handsome." He said in a neutral tone. He hoped that it would do.

"You think so?" Asked Harry with glittering eyes. Snape had to look away. He could not bear this... this fake evening. It was too much, tempted with something he would never get.

Harry smiled. Time for the show to begin.

"Please sit. I asked the House elves to make your favorites."

"You didn't have to."

"It is the least I could do, seeing that you came here to help me."

Snape nodded and started with the dinner. He tried to be as occupied with his dinner as he could. But Harry always kept smiling at him, flirting even. It was very unnerving, knowing that is was not for him. It was such a bittersweet torture.

"You know, Severus, you look good." Harry said at least.

"Don't lie, boy!" He snapped, and he instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to."

"No problem." Harry smiled angelically, and laughed. "I meant it. You're really handsome since you wash your hair regularly and got some flesh on your bones. And the nose is very aristocratic." He added for good measure. And smiled sweetly.

"...thank you, I think." Severus really felt it unnerving. "And you look good too. Handsome. The shirt matches your eyes." He said softly.

"You like it?"

"Yes..." He said, a little hesitant, very unsure. "It looks very soft. Silky."

Harry stroked his arm across Severus' hand which was resting not far from the younger man.

"Yes, it is soft. I think you would look good in some silk. You should come with me the next time I go to the shop." He suggested, head swarming with the pictures of Severus dressed up in soft, silky materials. He tried not to drool.

Snape looked dubious.

"You think so? I'm not so sure... I'm not used to wearing clothes like that."

"Maybe I'll lend you one of mine, so you could try out if you like it.

Severus tried not to think about being dressed up in Harry's clothing, breathing in their mingled scents... He didn't dare to look at the boy as he ate.

Severus finished his meal and Harry poured him a glass of rich red wine. He looked deep into Severus' eyes and drank from his glass. Severus felt fluttering in his stomach.

"You want to dance?" Harry's voice was soft, more like a whisper, and Severus, spellbound, nodded his head.

He felt himself drawn into a tight embrace, swaying softly to a hypnotic music, Harry's hair tickling his nose. He sneezed.

"I... I'm sorry. Your hair tickled my nose..." He felt a deep blush as he looked at the boy, expecting a disgusted face, but Harry's eyes held only laughter, warmth and deep curiosity.

The boy swayed at the music, not quite dancing but moving in an enchanting way, looking deep into Severus' eyes.

"You know, Severus, the more I look at you the more beautiful you seem to me." He said as he moved closer, body moving in front, then against the older man. The Potions Master was speechless. "You really are beautiful, you know" Whispered Harry in his ear, moving against his cheek, searching for the thin lips. "I could just see you in my bed on the black satin sheets, naked and waiting, as..." He nearly tasted those pink lips, as...

A strong hand tightened around his throat.

"I think, it is enough." Said Severus crossly. "I am sure that your lover will be satisfied with you." He scowled for good measure.

"You really think so?" Harry asked and batted his eyelashes.

"Don't play with me, boy." Severus pushed him away with a hand on his chest.

Harry smirked.

"Oh, but I want, Severus... I want you."

"No. You want that man..." The Potions Master scowled again.

"I want you, Severus." Harry sighed softly. So close but not close enough... He tried to reach those soft lips, but the man jerked away. "Come on! Let me, please!"

"You are drunk." It was stated flatly.

"From that amount? Oh Severus, please!" Harry pouted and hoped that it would work.

The man looked so surprised that he let Harry go. But Harry only came closer, eyes dangerously close to the other's that they nearly crossed.

"I dined you, I flirted with you, what more evidence do you need?"

"Well, for one thing I was a substitute for that..." Severus glanced at Harry, and suddenly it clicked. "There was never anybody else."

"No, there wasn't." Harry nodded and smiled at the man hopefully.

"You tricked me." The Potions Master stated.

"Yeah..." Harry came closer, lips dancing just a breath away from the other man's.

"You tricked me, Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin house."

"Yeah..."

"Why you cunning little--"

Their lips met.

End


End file.
